


The Statistics of Love

by dreamyooncheng



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Nerd Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyooncheng/pseuds/dreamyooncheng
Summary: Y/n always found some kind of comfort in numbers, even since she was a child and only knew how to count to five. If you knew how to manage them you’ll be successful and if you knew how to use them, they’d never fail you… right?





	The Statistics of Love

“Be honest Y/n, when was the last time you went out with some friends to have fun?” her friend Krystal asked.

Y/n examined carefully her friends’ faces. They were looking at her with expectant and curious eyes. She tried hard, really hard, to remember the last time she went clubbing or even out for a few drinks, but the last memory she had of doing something like that, was on her graduation day when she went to a fancy restaurant and had some champagne with her parents and her sister. 

“Um… maybe… four years ago? With my family?” 

Her friends reactions would had been hilarious and she would had even joined the giggling girls, if it wasn’t for the fact that she knew that they were laughing of her.

“That doesn’t even count Y/n!” 

“Why not? If I’m not wrong, I had some champagne that time” her other friend, Mia, looked at her with worried eyes. “Wha- okay no, wait. I need you to be real honest here, don’t get embarrassed or anything we won’t judge you…” 

Was it really that big of a problem that she had decided to focus on her career and her future instead of losing time partying around? It’s not that she thought that it was bad, it was not her place to dictate people’s life and tell them what to do, but she had some priorities in her life before having fun. A stable job she truly loved and her own house before she turned thirty. If She didn’t questioned her friends’ life choices, then why were they questioning hers? 

“When was the last time you had sex?” Y/n choked on her chocolate chips cookie. She didn’t expect that kind of question.

“Sometime, um, back in college? I just don’t have the time for dates, or men, okay?” Her friends looked at each other and smiled cheekily. Y/n was already regretting this coffee date with them. 

“Well doll, today’s your lucky day. You’re getting laid tonight even if it is the last thing I do before I die"

Y/n didn’t had much say in the process of getting herself ready for the night. Her two friends put her on a tight short dress that they insisted she looked bomb in, and put so much make up in her face that she looked almost perfect. No blemishes, no red spots, no bags under her eyes. She looked like a doll with the most perfect pair of eyebrows she’d ever seen in her life. She had to agree with the two girls, they did an amazing job. But she couldn’t help herself and think that in comparison to the long legs of Krystal and Mia’s tiny waist, she just looked average. 

Despite the many excuses she tried to make to no go with them to the club, her friends ignored her completely and took her anyways. The ‘I look fat in this dress’ or ‘my stomach hurts I think I’m about to puke’ where words that the wind took and didn’t do much to help her to get out of her dilemma.

So here she was now, sitting on the bar stool with an alcoholic drink too strong for her liking but that did it’s job, watching her friends dance and have the time of their lives. She was alone, but she already knew this was going to happen. But that was okay because Krystal, told her to drink as much as she wanted, that the tab would be on her. _Jokes on you bitch_. By the end of the night Krystal would be so broke that she’ll regret taking her out against her will. By her third drink she was already feeling dizzy, and she was actually starting to enjoy herself. 

Y/n liked the way the bass’ rumble felt against her skin and instead of having that bittersweet feeling inside of her, all she could feel was the tender warmth that the alcohol provided. When she decided to call it a night, and look for her friends to let them know she’ll leave, she saw from the corner of her eyes a figure sitting beside her, and oh boy, they smelled like the sweetest thing Y/n had ever smelled in her entire life. The curiosity got the best of her, of course, so she decided to stay a little bit longer. What wrong could fifteen more minutes in the club do her? She sat in her stool again and turned towards the stranger. His hands were covering his face and he was bouncing his leg in an anxious manner. 

“Uhh.. are you okay?” Y/n tried to talk with her _‘I am not drunk sir’_ voice. But, honestly, she still sounded wasted as hell. The man looked at her with wide red eyes. His hair was a mess and he had a stain on his white shirt. 

“Oh yeah um” he giggled, “the lights are too… um… _lighted_ and it’s making me feel um.. weird. I’m kinda scared” He giggled again.

Y/n didn’t know if it was the alcohol in her blood or what, but even if he was obviously high and looked like a whole mess, he was the prettiest boy she ever had the luck of looking at. Maybe her friends dragging her to this club wasn’t such a bad thing. She tried to remember all the advices her friends told her earlier that night, of what to do if a man approached her. Well, she approached him but still. 

First make sure he’s actually cute. Y/n looked at him more closely, she didn’t want to be fooled by all the drinks she had. He had pretty lips and shiny eyes. His hair was dyed ashy blond and it was kind of curly, she’s never seen a man with a hairstyle as cute as his. He seemed pretty tall and his back was wide. Oh, He was smiling now, what a beautiful smile, what a perfect set of white straight teeth he had!

“What are you looking at?” now that she was closer she could tell his voice was deep and manly, but also sweet. 

“Nothing, you just had something on your teeth.”

Second step was to make sure he was decent _‘we don’t want no crackheads or playboys’_ she recalled her friend Krystal say. Well, he was kind of high but it was probably just weed. That wasn’t that bad right? In some countries it was a legal drug. Some people even used it as medicine! She wasn’t in a rightful position to criticize him. She did weed once when she was nineteen on the first and last frat party she ever attended. 

“What are you on? Weed right?” 

“Yeah, I think so… wait no. Are you a cop?” _Okay good._

“Nah, I was just asking” he just sent her a weird look. 

The third advice was to use a condom if ever something happened. Fair enough. But she wouldn’t just ask him to hook up. She didn’t even knew if he was into her like that yet. 

“So…” he started shyly, “you’re here with your boyfriend?” Oh, okay, he may be interested. But She had to think this through. If she said she was alone there was a 90% of chances of her sleeping with him but only, if the chemistry between them on a short period of time was as good as minimally needed. He was hot and seemed nice and that was enough for her. She didn’t want him to marry her after this night. 

“No, I came with my friends but I’ve lost them” _give him a clue Y/n, flirt_ “I was about to leave but you perked up my interest.” _Good, good. You’re doing good._

“Oh I did? Well… actually, I was leaving too” he looked at Y/n with a flirtatious smile. All his awkwardness seemed to disappear. _Oh dear god here it comes_. “Do you wanna go and drink something in my home? It’s only three blocks away from here”

Y/n didn’t thought it would be this easy. She expected more casual chat, more flirting. But she was actually glad that this man made it so easy for her. It’s been so long since she talked to a man in a non business way that she didn’t think she’d be able to do more small talk. 

“Yeah, sounds good” she stood up and moved her body in the most sensual yet delicate way that she could. Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe her self esteem just raised up because if the much wanted attention she was getting from him, but she felt amazing, “my name’s Y/n by the way” 

The man put his hand on her back, dangerously close to her ass, to guide her to the exit door.

“Pleased to meet you Y/n… I’m Hoseok” 

_Hoseok_. Her insides were trembling with desire already.

* * *

When Y/n felt Hoseok’s lips on her neck she realized that she needed to do this more often. His lips were warm and his hands were gentle on her skin. He didn’t touched her without being sure that she was completely comfortable. And as if his hot breath against her neck and soft moans weren’t arousing enough, his hand between her thighs toying with the hem of her panties surely were. 

The spilled glass of wine on the floor, next to the sofa they were now, and the almost empty bottle of wine in the coffee table, were long forgotten, and the music that he had put on when they got to his house felt far away, like a whisper in the distance. Hoseok’s fingers were getting more daring with time, and when Y/m felt him touching teasingly her clit through the thin material of her panties, she almost lost her mind.

“Oh my- oh my god Hoseok please” her hands touched him everywhere before landing on his hair.

“What baby, tell me what you want” when she didn’t answer he took his hand off of her making her whine, “use your words Y/n, don’t be shy” he was now caressing her hair, watching straight on her eyes. She felt as she was suffocating. 

“Anything please” she said with a breathy voice, “just make me feel good” 

Hoseok’s eyes turned black and smirked. He took her hand and helped her to stand up, guiding her to his room.

“We’ll be more comfortable here” He sat on the middle his bed, with his back against the headboard, and looked at her.“Take your panties off and come here” he said patting his lap.

Y/n couldn’t believe that this extremely hot Hoseok that was talking to her in such a dominant way, was the same Hoseok that was scared of the lights of the club they were in forty minutes ago. She did what she was told and positioned herself on top of him, and when she felt Hoseok’s hands touching her legs, she exhaled a heavy breath. He slowly took her dress off, making the fine hair of her body raise to his touch. Once she was fully naked Hoseok observed her with hungry eyes. He started to kiss her again, making his way down to her neck and chest, where he stayed for a while sucking to Y/n’s hardened nipples. His hands softly grabbed her by the waist and guided her to his raised thigh.

“Ride my thigh baby, come on” 

It was weird of Y/n to be so quiet in front of somebody. So loss of words. She always had something to say, but right then, she wasn’t able to formulate any sentence, or even a word, because all she could think of was the feeling of the rough texture of Hoseok’s jeans against her clit and the jolts of pleasure that traveled to every nerve of her body every time he flexed his muscles. 

“Oh Hoseok, ah-“ she was getting lost in the pleasure Hoseok was giving her. Her movements were getting more and more erratic and her hands were buried on Hoseok’s hair. She couldn’t stand it anymore, she could feel Hoseok’s stare burning her skin, she could feel his hot breath against her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were half lidded, and still a bit red, his lips were parted open and Y/n could see his tongue peeking teasingly. She needed him. She kissed him desperately. 

“Please Hoseok..” Y/n moaned on his lips, “I need you” Hoseok took her face between his hands and looked at her with an intensity that made her walls clench on nothing. He teased her dripping entrance with his fingers and smirked at her moans. 

“On your back baby” Y/n followed his instructions and watched how he got up and started to undress himself. When he took off his boxers she couldn’t stop looking his hard member, already anticipating what was to come. “I’ll get a condom” 

Y/n grabbed his hand and smiled. Neither she or her hormones had time for that.

“Its okay I’m on the pill” 

Hoseok got into bed again after a few moments of hesitation, and positioned himself between her thighs, resting his weight on his arms on each sides of Y/n head. He stroked his member to her lips and teased a little, making Y/n moan impatiently. When he got impatient too, he guided himself to her entrance and waited for Y/n to tell him to go ahead. Once he saw her nodding quickly, he started to thrust himself into her in a painfully slow motion. Y/n already felt her legs trembling while she was getting used to him filling her so well and deep. It’s been so much time since she’s been this full, this content with someone, that she could cum right at the moment. Hoseok, once she was relaxed, started to thrust into her on a steady rhythm feeling bewitched by Y/n soft moans. 

“God Y/n you feel amazing baby” his eyes were closed and drops of sweat were falling from his forehead to his neck. 

“Harder Ho-hoseok… please” 

He sat on his knees, grabbed Y/n by the hips and started to thrust as hard and fast as he could, making Y/n’s eyes turn white. All she could hear was the dirty wet sound of sex and Hoseok’s deep groans. She felt as she was up in the sky, her skin tingling with the early sensations of her upcoming orgasm. She was so, so close she could already taste it. Hoseok eased out of her and turned her around on her fours. He penetrated her without a word making her scream his name out. With the new position he hit that spot that had Y/n walls clenching on Hoseok so hard she had him moaning out loud. 

“Oh yes th-there, y-yes!”

“Fuck Y/n you’re so fucking tight”

His rhythm was getting erratic, his thrust harder and faster. He was being more vocal. His voice on top of everything was making her see stars, and she could feel her blood thicken because of the ecstasy she was feeling, she was getting higher and higher, inches apart of her relief. Until she fell and all she saw was whiteness and her body felt so hot she barely could tolerate it. The longest, strongest, and wildest orgasm she ever had. Hoseok kept thrusting searching for his own end, and a couple erratic thrust later he found it.

“Fuck, fuck baby… God you feel so warm and good, fuck” 

Y/n shuddered when she felt Hoseok’s member ease out of her after a few minutes. She was exhausted. Hoseok helped her get into the bathroom so they both could get cleaned. When they were done they went back to the bed. She was never a fan of cuddling, but his arms were too warm and comfortable, and she was too drunk and tired to complain. So for the first time in years, she let herself be vulnerable and sleep in somebody’s arms. She’ll deal with the awkwardness tomorrow morning.

* * *

The last time Y/n had such good night of sleep was probably years ago, maybe even before she started college. Today she woke up feeling contented and relaxed, the sun light that was coming through the window was warm and she could hear the birds singing. And, for some strange reason, her pillow was softer that usual. 

Even though she didn’t want to get up yet or even open her eyes, she knew that today was going to be an amazing day. She’d get her coffee and cookies from her favorite coffee shop next to her apartment complex and then head to work, where she was sure she’ll get the amazing news that she got the promotion she worked so hard for. Today was the day when she would finally stop being a simple assistant to be part of the financial income management team of the prestigious company she worked in.

“Uh, umm, can you please move a little bit? I need to pee and you’re on top of me” _What?._

Y/n opened her eyes quickly and looked at her surroundings. This wasn’t her room. _Oh no_. She suddenly was 100% aware of the soft yet toned body that she was laying on top of. Trying to not look crazy she moved from the naked man as fast as she could, without letting go of the blanket that was covering her. Just when she heard the steps walking away from her and the thud of a door closing, she let herself panic. _Who the fuck is that and where the fuck I am!?_ She inhaled deeply to relax a bit and closed her eyes to try to remember. _Oh_. 

Short flashbacks of a pair of soft hands and warm lips appeared on her mind. A sweet voice moaning her name, and her own voice moaning his. _Hoseok, his name is Hoseok._ All she could remember was how good he made her feel and how nicely he treated her. Okay, he was a good man, she didn’t have to worry about him then. She picked up her dress that was lying on the floor and started to dress up. _Where the fuck are my panties. Jesus Christ Y/n, you’re so so stupid_. 

“So,” she didn’t realized he came back to the room. She turned around and looked at him with wide doe eyes. He was now wearing a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, “you want a cup of coffee or something?”

* * *

It was an extremely weird occurrence for Hoseok to wake up sharing a bed with such a beautiful woman. It was even weirder for him to not remember anything from the night before. All he could remember was his friend’s stupid face before getting into the club. But that didn’t matter at the moment because one, a hot woman who he didn’t know was sleeping on top of him and, two, if he didn’t get up right now he’d peed himself. 

“Uh, umm,” he cleared his throat when he felt her moving around. _Well, this is awkward_. “can you please move a little bit? I need to pee and you’re on top of me” 

The unknown woman moved away from him so quickly, Hoseok couldn’t see her face. She sat holding the blanket tightly, doing her best to cover her body, with her back towards him. _Ok, she’s nervous too. Some space would help her_. Hoseok sent her a last look before going to the bathroom. On his way he picked a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He needed to calm down. He was a grown man that spent the night with a grown woman, that’s okay. Normal people do that on a daily basis, it’s not a big deal, he shouldn’t worry. But he couldn’t help it. _Oh my god, what if I wasn’t good enough? I was drunk and high and oh god, that’s probably why she didn’t want to look at me_. After using the toilet, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and changed. He had all under control, he’d get back into the room, act all cool and offer her some coffee. _Yeah, that sounded like a plan._ **Wait, what was her name?**

“…Jesus Christ Y/n, you’re so so stupid” _oh, that’s her name_.

“So,” he said, trying to look as calm as he could, “you want a cup of coffee or something?”

He watched her hesitate, her eyes never staying on him more than a couple of seconds. She looked uncomfortable on her revealing clothes and her make up was smudged all over her face. _She’s pretty._ She stood up and smiled awkwardly, finally looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Yeah sure, but um, can I use the bathroom first? I probably look like a mess right now” 

“But you look pretty” _oh shit, fuck, stupid, fuck, she’s looking at you say something dipshit_ “I mean yes, of course, I’ll show you the way.” He guided her to the bathroom and then went straight to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. He looked around his cupboard for two decent looking mugs. When the coffee was done, he served the two cups and took them to the living room.

Hoseok sat in the sofa and waited for her. He quickly checked the state of his department. There was an empty bottle of wine in the coffee table, and a stain of wine on the carpet next to the couch, but nothing too serious. When he looked at himself in the mirror he noticed some love bites on his neck, and even though he couldn’t see them, he could feel some scratches on his back. Maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe both of them had a great night. Sadly, he couldn’t remember. 

He seriously should stop hanging out with Taehyung. When he opened his department door and saw Taehyung with that smug smile of his, holding a suspicious looking plate of brownies, he knew that he meant nothing but trouble. But of course, being the stupid man he was, he ignored all the alarms that went off in his head and ate some of the delicious sweets with his so called friend. _I’ll kill him as soon as I get to work_.

“Uh, Hoseok?” he turned around quickly and looked at her with surprised eyes. “sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you”

“It´s okay, I just didn’t hear you coming.” He made some space for her on the couch and watched her took a sip of the coffee. He took notice on how she constantly pulled down her dress and wondered if she really felt as nervous as him. “So Y/-“ 

“I’m sorry but I actually have no idea of what is going on right now. I’ve never done something like this before. All I know is that my friends forced me on this dress and dragged me out of my house and took me to that weird club. And I had so much to drink, it wasn’t my plan to get That drunk but it’s been so long since I had some alcohol that maybe my body couldn’t take it and then I woke up and I was in your bed and, oh my god, I’m so sorry this is so awkward but I have work in a couple of hours so I really need go.” Hoseok looked at her with a soft smile and saw her blushing. “That was weird, wasn’t it?” she said covering her face with her hands.

“No,” said Hoseok standing up, “I get what you mean. This is new for me too, it’s not every day that I wake up next to a hot woman.” Y/n blushed harder. “ I have work soon too, so…”

“Yeah I’ll get going then.” He walked her to the door and watched her put on her heels. “Goodbye Y/n”

“Bye Hoseok, I uh, I had fun.” 

He watched her walk down the hallway and waved her one last time when she was getting into the elevator, before he got into his home again. “Well,” he said to nobody, looking at the clock on his living room wall. 7:30 AM. “now that pretty girl is gone, it’s time to get back into reality”

* * *

“I don’t get why are you so mad though” Y/n stared at her sister with exasperated eyes. 

“What do you mean Lucy?” she looked how her sister cleaned her daughter face. The little one for some reason thought that stuffing her face with ice cream was a good idea. 

“You haven’t had some fun in years Y/n. Every time I ask you to join me and my friends to go out you always say no" 

“That’s because you and all your friends are married and with children, I’d feel so out of place!” 

“Nonsense,” Lucy said, letting her daughter go play again, “I’ve been trying to convince you to go out with me since you have legal age to drink! Also, you’re a grown woman, you have needs. Don’t you feel better now that you’ve been with someone?”

Y/n toyed with the hem of her skirt. She did feel better. She hadn’t really thought about that night, because she felt so embarrassed. But her sister had a point. She felt more relaxed and somehow, kind of relieved. Also, since that night her luck had been amazing. She got promoted and for some weird reason all her friends and colleagues have told her that she looked radiant. She’s been asked out in more dates in the past two weeks than in her whole life. But it didn’t have anything to do with that man. It was just coincidence. 

“Yeah whatever. I don’t want to talk about this anymore, okay?” Lucy looked at her with judgmental eyes, her lips on a straight line. “don’t look at me like that, you look like mom"

“Okay brat” sighed her sister sipping on her tea, “So, how’s been work? Was the promotion worth all the hard work?”

“Of course it was! I’ve never been so happy before, it’s the first time I have some kind of stability in my life. And if my calculations aren’t wrong, around this time next year, with all the money I’ve earned because of the promotion plus the money I saved up the last five years, I’ll be able to buy my first house, isn’t it great? I could even move near here!”

“You know what, that’s actually really impressive. Michel and I didn’t got the chance to buy our own house until a couple years ago, and we’ve been married for 7 years already, and living together since we were like 20. I’m really proud of you honey” 

Y/n thought that if her sister and her husband really wanted to buy a house earlier, they should have waited a little longer to have children. But she didn’t mention it. It was none of her business.

* * *

“Its been as month already, I can’t believe you nerds still make me talk about this” 

Hoseok took a sip of his beer and looked at his friends with tired eyes. He should really tell them to get the fuck out of his house, he had a long ass day and he felt funny. When he woke up that morning he just knew something was about to happen, but even if his day was long, it was uneventful. And the fact that he still couldn’t make that feeling go away was giving him the creeps. So, to put it in other words, he didn’t feel like entertaining his stupid and perverted friends.

“But you never told us how you did it, like, how did you get her to pay attention to you?” said Jimin looking genuinely curious.

“I told you, she talked to me and things just happened”

“ I don’t buy that” said Jungkook. Hoseok saw from the corner of his eyes Taehyung nodding, “ and to be honest, if I hadn’t found that pair of women underwear on your laundry basket I wouldn’t believe the story of you fucking a pretty random girl you met in the club. It’s just impossible” 

“The fact that you went through my laundry still makes me awfully uncomfortable, thank you very much for remind me of that. And what do you mean by impossible?” he said offended. 

“Look, we don’t do that Hoseok. Not because we don’t wanna but because we just can’t. At least not with the kind of woman I saw you leaving the club with that day” Taehyung added, “look for example Jungkook. The girls on his college used to die for him. He was the most wanted dude around campus. It was all okay until he opened his mouth and reaveled his true self. He cant talk to women without making himself look like a complete fool, even if his life depended of it” 

“True, but I’m getting better. I actually have a date next Friday with a girl I met in my AP math class...she thought that my math jokes were funny” 

“That’s the other thing. If we get a girl it’s like that. For example, Jimin has a girlfriend but they’ve been together for the past five year, and he met her on a church summer camp. What I’m trying to say is that we always end with someone like us, that accept us. I don’t mean to offend you, but you have a comic bookstore, and you have the biggest toys collection I’ve ever seen. That woman from the club was wearing expensive shoes and looked mature as fuck.”

“First of all, those are not just toys. They’re Kaws figures and they’re expensive as hell. Second, I maybe own a comic bookstore, but you work for me Taehyung so don’t try me. And third, I didn’t let you in my home and let you eat my food and drink my beer to have you making fun of me. So how about you get your asses back to your respective houses and leave me the fuck alone.” They looked at each other with serious eyes, until they started to laugh together. Taehyung was the first one to speak.

“Okay, we’ll go now. But remember we have poker night tomorrow. We’ll miss you if you don’t go just because of a small quarrel babe” he said winking. 

“And lose a chance to beat your asses again? As if” 

When they finally left his house, he sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the silence until he heard a knock on his door.

“What now bitch,” he screamed on his way to the door “you want a goodbye kis- oh fuck" 

“Hey Hoseok” he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Hello Y/n" 

“Can I come in?” he nodded and moved away from the doorway. He watched her get in and realized that she looked really different. She had minimal make up, office clothing and her hair was up in a ponytail. She sat on the couch and looked at him with almost panicked eyes.

“Do you want a glass of water? You look upse-“

“I’m pregnant” Hoseok stood in the middle of his living room looking as if he just saw a ghost. _I’m going crazy. There’s no way this is happening. Taehyung drugged me again._. “Did you just hear what I said?”

“I… you…. What?”

“Hoseok, I’m fucking pregnant” 

> _Y/n looked at the doctor with wide eyes. He must be fucking with her. There was no fucking way. She laughed._
> 
> _“Can you repeat that please? I think I’m more tired than I can tell because I just heard you tell me that I’m pregnant. But that’s not what you said. Right?” the doctor looked at her with bored eyes._
> 
> _“Miss Y/l/n, You aren’t suffering from food intoxication, nor from stress. That’s not why you been feeling sick and missed your period. You’re just pregnant.“_
> 
> _“What the hell do you mean with just pregnant. If this is a joke then it’s not funny. I am on the fucking pill.”_
> 
> _“Do I look like I have time to make jokes?” he glared, “there is always a 1% of chances that the birth control pills may not work. Maybe you don’t know how statistic work but if you do the mat-”_
> 
> _“I’m have a fucking Accounting bachelors degree and a Business Administration masters degree . I know how numbers work, thank you very much.” She felt as she was about to have a heart attack . “how is it possible?, I always take my pills on time..”_
> 
> _“Have you been sick recently and medicated yourself? There’s more probable reasons, but that’s the most common one for women your age getting pregnant even if they’re under birth control, and antibiotics sometimes interfere with the pill”_
> 
> _Ah. The flu she didn’t have time to go to a doctor for._
> 
> _“Fuck, fuck, fuck! the fuck I’m going to do" she looked at her doctor with panicked eyes. Why wasn’t he helping her!? “I’m twenty eight years old, and my life just started to be as I always wanted. I just got promoted one month ago. They won’t want a pregnant lady giving their monthly meetings. They will make me take my last position again, or even worse I’ll get fired! What the fuck should I do now? Please, say something!”_
> 
> _“You could start by your husband and see what both of you could do" he said pointing to the ring on her left hand._
> 
> _“No,” she sighed, “I’m not married. This was just a present from my sister. But I know who the father is.”_
> 
> _Hoseok_

“But you say you were on the pill”

“I know what I said, but I fucked up and they didn’t work"

“I don't… are you sure you’re pregnant? My sister once thought she was pregnant but it was only stress that messed up her period” Y/n looked at him with tired eyes, took a paper from her purse and gave it to him. It was the hospital test.

“I’m one hundred percent sure, sadly.” Hoseok looked at her with hesitant eyes after reading about five times the document she handed him. 

“ I don’t mean to be rude, but how do I know that I’m-“

“Believe me, you are. Until you I didn’t had sex in years. That’s why my friends took me to the club that night.”

“Well,” said Hoseok sitting beside her, pushing his hair back “the hell are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know why, but I came here hoping you’ll know the answer to that.”

The two of them stayed still, deep in thought. Hoseok didn’t knew how to take the news. Obviously, he was scared as hell, he wasn’t ready to have a child. And for the look of the distressed woman sitting besides him, she wasn’t either. But he couldn’t blame her, they barely knew each other and even if he didn’t like to admit it, Taehyung was right. They were completely different. He looked at her more closely and instantly he felt embarrassed. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt, with a matching blazer and a black shirt underneath. Even if he was sure that she probably got off of work a couple hours ago, her hair was still perfectly done and her make up looked recently applied. He, on the other side was wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a Batman t-shirt and he probably smelt like beer and pizza. 

“I’m sorry Y/n” she looked at him with red eyes. He could tell she was on the verge of a breakdown.

“What for?” he stood up so she could take a good look of him.

“Look at me, I’m sure I don’t look like the man you imagined to be your children’s father. I own a comic book store and I… I collect stupid toys.“

“Hoseok, I’d react like this even if I got pregnant of the CEO of the biggest company in the world. I don’t care how you look like or what you do for a living. A work is a work. And you honestly look like more fun than any of my colleagues, ” She sighed and stood up, picking up her purse. “The thing is that everything in my life was starting to work out just like I always wanted, a baby is the last thing I need right now. But what’s done it’s done, we should think how are we making this work.” Hoseok nodded and smiled softly. She was right, anything of that shit didn’t mattered anymore. “So how about you take me out for dinner and tell me more about yourself, hmm?” she said walking to the door “I’m starving.”

“Yeah sure, just let me change” 

To be honest, Y/n didn’t know why she didn’t have a breakdown yet. Denial, it's probably denial. When she got to Hoseok’s apartment she felt as if her heart would jump out of her ribcage in any second, but besides that she was doing pretty well. At least on the physical aspect, her mental and emotional state was another case. She was extremely scared for multiple reasons. First she wasn’t ready to raise a child at all. For a second before knocking on Hoseok’s door, she contemplated how things would be if he decided to not help her, or if she didn’t found him and couldn’t give him the news. She wouldn’t be able to come back for him again, she spent one hour and a half in her car trying to convince herself to go talk to him. And second, even if Hoseok did take responsibility, she didn’t knew him. She didn’t knew his personality, how old was him, what things he liked and disliked. She didn’t even knew his full name. 

But she understood quickly, after spending only twenty minutes with him waiting for the food to arrive, that it wasn’t a big deal. Because boy, he enjoyed to speak. In that short time she learnt that his full name was Jung Hoseok and he was twenty six years old. He had one older sister but she still lived in their hometown. He left his parents’ house when he graduated from high school to go to college, but after one year he dropped out and started to work to save up for his store and since then, he didn’t have a good relationship with them. He bought the property when he was twenty one, with the help of her sister, and a loan from a mortgage bank. He cancelled the debt he had for buying the store just six months ago and he was doing just right at the moment. The department he was living in was rented.

“I was saving to get a house you know, but when I went to the bank and they told me that with the money I had I could pay the rest of the debt, I didn’t think about it twice.” He took a sip of his beer and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know if it was a smart move, but being finally the legal owner of my store after so many years of hard work feels amazing. When I got that place, it was a disaster. The floor and the walls were destroyed, and the electrical system was fucked up. I only started to work there two years ago, when I was done with the repairs.” She looked at him with wide eyes.

“So it took almost three years to open the store even if you already had the place?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t have enough money to pay a construction company to fix it for me, so I had to do it all myself”

“That’s… wow, that’s really impressive. And everything is going fine now? Like with the sales and stuff?” she asked curious.

“You want to know of I’m going to be capable of helping you out with the baby?” Y/n blushed and took a bite of her food, “it’s Okay, don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” 

For a second she forgot completely about her work, and all the shit that was to come and smiled at him. The thing about this kind of situations is that you never know what’s going to happen. Is he really going to help you? Would you be able to take care of a baby? To raise them? Is your family going to support You? Those kind of questions didn’t have a answer, at least not yet.

“Did you tell anyone else about this?” Y/n inhaled deeply and looked at him in the eyes. “I didn’t tell my parents yet, I wanted to know if you would help me first. But I told my sister, and my friends and…” Hoseok looked at her with a scared face. “they want to meet you.“

“Okay, when?” 

“Now”

“Wha- like, right now?” she looked at him with apologetic eyes and smiled softly. 

“Yes, they’re waiting for us in my department. If you’re not ready yet I can tell them to fuck off, you know?” she analyzed his face slowly, searching for any sign of nervousness. But he just looked lost. “we could go back to your home and, I don’t know, start to organize everything or keep talk-” 

“No, let’s go. The faster we do this the better, right?” 

“Right”

Ignoring the fact that the reason why they met up again was because of really bad news, and that it was only a matter of time until some of them had a breakdown, Y/n had a quite nice time with Hoseok. He would never let the awkward silences get too long, always finding a new subject to talk about, and he actually took her to a decent restaurant where she ate the biggest plate of spaghetti she had in her life. He even got her dessert, and who knew she could eat not only her big piece of cheesecake but also Hoseok’s? She was now so used to Hoseok constantly talking and making her talk, that the scene she was watching at the moment felt so weird it made her head hurt. She couldn’t blame him though, her friends and her sister looked intimidating as fuck. Hoseok was seating besides Y/n with his back straight and his hands on his lap. He was making his right leg bounce unconsciously, just like the first time they’d meet. The air in her living room was tense, and the cold stare that her sister was sending to Hoseok made her feel sick.

“Okay Jung Hoseok, we’re going to the point” said Krystal fixing her hair, “we want you to help economically Y/n and to provide her with anything she asks for herself or the baby.” 

“We also want you to go with her to all the doctors appointments and to prenatal yoga class. I read it really helps with the pregnancy pains.” Mia added looking as she was in some sort of business meeting from work. 

“And,” said her sister standing up and walking towards him “you’re going to be an active member of this family. Co-parenting is a must and you’ll have to try to be part of Y/n and my family. That means going to my children's birthday parties, family dinners, boring work events, weddings from third cousins we haven’t talked to in ten years, anything she asks you to participate in. In exchange she’ll do the same thing.” When she was done she was in front of him, with her arms crossed in her chest and her I’m the boss here pose. Hoseok looked scared as hell. “So, are we clear?”

“Y-yes. I can do all that.” Lucy looked at him with inquisitive eyes and lowered herself to his eye level. After a couple of seconds she smiled widely and went back to her seat. “Welcome to the family then… daddy!” 

If she had knew that her friends and sister would act like that, she would had never take Hoseok to meet them. Of course, she was expecting some kind of the ‘we’re Y/n protectors’ attitude, but she never thought they would have a full list of requirements for him to be accepted by them. But Hoseok seemed to manage the situation just fine. 

He was managing all the changes on their lifes fairly well too, learning quickly Y/n daily routine and how to include himself on it. He knew his way around her department and what snacks and movies she liked. He had rightfully earned a place in her family, sweet talking her parents, and buying her two nieces cute toys (getting not only their approval, but her sister’s and her brother in law's). He was now loved by her entire family and, weirdly, by Y/n. She had now a soft spot for the man, and couldn’t stop herself from feeling happy and safe with him, more when he seemed genuinely compromised with her and the baby. Their baby.

“Hoseok, come here!” Y/n called him from her bedroom. When he got there she laughed at his distressed look. He’s been trying to put together a baby crib for hours, and it seems It’s making him work harder that he expected, “I think it’s moving!”

It’s been four months since she found out she was pregnant, and three since she’s been sharing her days with Hoseok. Y/n was still surprised about how much involved he was with the whole process. He not only kept his word and helped her financially and accompanied her to the doctors appointments, but also he was constantly buying the baby stuff and making sure she felt as emotionally supported as possible. As soon as they both agreed on how they would work things out, he cleared his schedule to have as much free time for her as he could, so he was now working in the mornings and leaving the store under his friends watch after lunch time. And even if they said they wouldn’t live together, he stayed over most nights at her house in case she ever needed something. At first, she didn’t agree with that, but after learning that the way from her bedroom to the bathroom at night was more dangerous than ever (and God, she needed to pee every 20 minutes), and that her equilibrium wasn’t as good as it used to be, even if she was only four months pregnant, she realized that having him sleeping besides her and willing to get up at 3:15 am to get her a snack (preferably sour cream and onions chips and mango juice) was really useful. So it’s been four days since he last slept in his own home and both of them seemed completely fine with it. 

“Really?” he said getting closer to her “How does it feel?” 

“It’s weird, kind of like big bubbles in my belly, maybe it’s just gas" she laughed and lifted her shirt, “ I don’t know if you’ll be able to feel it, but it’s moving again so…” 

Hoseok knelt in front of her and started to touch her bump softly. The doctor said to them that they would be able to feel the baby moving in a couple of weeks, part way through the second trimester, but to not worry if it started to move a little earlier. For Hoseok, this moment was the most intimate thing he ever done with someone, and if he really felt their baby move it’ll be like a confirmation of it’s existence. They’ll been through everything already that made the pregnancy official and 100% real. He had meet her parents and she had met his sister (that for hoseok’s surprise, was nothing but happy about the whole situation).

“Uh, I don’t feel anything”

“Well it’s moving like crazy in there, but remember that the doctor said you maybe wouldn’t be able to feel it just yet. So don’t worry.”

“Yeah, it’s okay” he said standing up. “So, uhh..” 

Suddenly, the air felt heavy and Y/n noticed how tense Hoseok had became. Even if they’ve knew each other for only four months she could tell something has happened or was about to happen. Every time he had something important to say or something he thought it would make her mad, like that time he insisted on helping her with the laundry and ended mixing the color clothes with the white clothes, he’d get all nervous and wouldn’t be able to form a full sentence without saying ‘uh’ at least two times. _Please don’t tell me you broke the baby crib, that shit was expensive._

“Do you wanna go out today like uhh.. to buy stuff for the baby and…uh I don’t know.. catch some dinner?” Y/n looked at him with a blank face. He wouldn’t meet her eyes and was biting his lips nervously. She noticed that he never took his hands off from her belly, and even if they felt kind of rough because of all the manual work he’s been doing, his hands still felt warm and inviting. _He’s cute._

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

“What? No!” he said blushing “Why would- yes I am, but only if you want to… Like, or we could just hang out like buddies, Yeah! 21st century buddies having a child toge-“

“Hoseok” she giggled, taking his hands from her belly “it’s okay, I’ll go out with you. But why do you ask now? Like we’ve almost lived together for the last few months and even if you took me out for dinner plenty of times, it was never like a date”

“I just thought it would be easier for us if we got closer” he said shyly, “and not like acquaintances close but like we’re having a child together close” 

“Okay, sounds good” y/n said smiling at him.

* * *

Hoseok was never the kind of guy to be quiet, he always had a fun story to tell or something to talk about. But today he seemed nervous. Y/n decided to not comment on his strange behavior and just focus on her food. 

“So, how’s work? Did they say something about the pregnancy?” 

Y/n took another bite of her lasagna and looked at him. She didn’t know how to tell him that she haven’t told them yet about being pregnant. The new position she has in the company gave her enough status to to have her own office, and that meant nobody could notice her bump if she used the right clothes. Her work consisted on calculating the month sales profit with her floor team, look for the best ways of closing a deal, and suggest new commercial and economical management strategies. If your work is good enough you can be one of the few people to attend and present your idea in the annual sales and operations planning conference for the rest of the company. Being chose to participate in the conference is a huge deal, because that means that the CEO and the board of directors have been following your work and considered it to be discussed as a possible strategy for next year sales. And as much as she loved her job, she knew how much bullshit enterprises management was. She was one of the four women working in this field of the company (out of fifty employees), and also the youngest. The board of directors members were all old men, and the managers of the two floors of the financial team were men too. She knew she was at disadvantage, and even if she worked as hard as she could, she knew that it would be a few years before they started taking her seriously. And if She told them that she was having a baby she would go back to her previous assistant position in a blink, and they’ll give her work to a man more qualified. She figured she could ask for the vacations she accumulated in the last four years of working there and never taking vacations, for the last months of her pregnancy and give birth to the child without them finding out. Easy peasy.

“Everything is okay, they were cool with it.” She didn’t want him to worry, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. A lie. 

“Really? That’s amazing! Don’t overwork yourself though, and try to rest more, you look tired lately and the doctor said stress could be harmful for you and the baby. I shouldn’t let you work at night before going to bed" 

As soon as Hoseok was done talking, something ignited inside of her. She wasn’t used to someone worrying for her, even less telling her what to do. Y/n couldn’t tell if the warmness she felt was the subtle anger she felt when Hoseok gave her his unwanted opinion on her working life, the fact that he looked truly worried about her and the baby, or her crazy hormones. So she just went for the hormones. 

“How funny you say that. I was talking to the doctor the other day, and you know what she said it could help me reduce pregnancy pains and stress?”

“What?” she looked him take a sip of his sprite and smiled.

“Sex"

And here she was again, four months later thinking the same thing she thought the first time they slept together. _I should do this more often_ , _and with him_. Y/n didn’t know how they got to her home, her bed, so fast. All she could remember was Hoseok chocking on his drink and asking to the waitress to give him the bill as soon as possible. Now,all she could think about was Hoseok warm and tender hands, toying with the soft fabric of her underwear, and his lips kissing and sucking the skin of her neck softly. She felt him unbuttoning her blouse, but she soon got inpatient and stared to do it her self. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” he chuckled.

“Please, shut up and kiss me" 

Hoseok looked at her with hungry eyes, and kissed her slowly, tasting her as much as he could. His hands that were on her legs started to go up, raising the skirt she was wearing. He caressed her ass tenderly and grunted softly. 

“Fuck, Y/n, you don’t even know how much I have waited for this"

She moaned when she felt his finger through the thin material of her panties. Once again, he was making feel as she was going crazy, and she couldn’t even blame her hormones because he made her feel the same time their first night together. Her thighs were already shaking with anticipation and her breathing was erratic. She never knew that one person could have this much power over her.

“Then stop fooling around and fuck me” She felt his hot breath in her neck and the thin hair of her body raised up because of the anticipation. 

“Okay baby, but you go on top,” he whispered on her ear, placing his hands carefully on her belly. “I don’t want- oh my god!” he screamed standing up from the bed. 

“What the fuck Hoseok?” she said with wide eyes, “what happened?”

“The baby” he said pointing her belly, “the baby moved, I felt it!”

“What are you eve- Oh I can feel it now, the baby is moving a little bit.” She sat up and looked at him “Jesus hoseok you scared me to death, now come on, get you’re ass over here” she said teasingly, taking off her bra. Hoseok stared at her and shaked his head, seating besides her. 

“I'm… I’m sorry but I don’t think I’ll be able to… you know” 

“What do you mean?”

“I can't…. Fuck you now. I’m so sorry”

“What? No Hoseok, you can’t leave me like this!” she whined, “please honey I need you”

“I’m sorry, Yn" Hoseok looked at her with apologetic eyes. She was laying in her bed, all naked and ready. But he just couldn’t. He knew that it was impossible, but what if he actually hurt her or the baby? He was being stupid, but he couldn’t avoid it. He looked at her once again, she was pouting and murmuring something under her breath that sounded like ‘ _why did he fell it now that it barely moved, but not this morning?_ ’ And then he remembered it. He remembered the first and only time they slept together, and how much he wanted to have a taste of her. He remembered her breathy moans and how delicious she looked under him, how ready she was for him to take her. He wasn’t able to do it that night, to taste her sweetness, because both of them were too impatient. But today was his chance.

“Y/n…” he mumbled, getting closer to her. 

“No Hoseok, I’m sorry, it’s Okay. Don’t feel preassu- what are you doing?” He started to kiss her neck, going down slowly, making sure to kiss all the skin of her chest and stomach

“You know, I just realized something" his hands carefully pushed down her panties, and his lips were now teasing the skin of her inner thighs.

“W-what?” she said grabbing his hair with both of her hands.

“I know of other ways to please you, if you want to finish this” he said toying with her clit. 

“Oh my god, yes Hoseok, please” she moaned. She suddenly felt him kissing her lips, and a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Whatever the lady wants” 

_Oh dear_ , she though feeling her muscles tense because of the pleasure Hoseok was giving her, _I think I love him._

* * *

__

Six months, two weeks and three days. That’s how pregnant she was a the moment. That’s how long it took to someone to notice and react to her growing (and now quite big) stomach. It is weird to think that nobody would notice before, but office work is normally so exhausting and demanding, that people would rarely look up from their paper work or desk computer. Also, the fact that it was winter and that she used almost everyday a rather big, gray, and expensive looking coat that belonged to Hoseok, helped her to conceal how big she has got (she knew that probably some people noticed, but they just didn’t care. A pregnant woman isn’t anything from other world. With her superiors she had to be careful about). 

She was standing in the line to sign in to her work, when she noticed a man looking at her strangely. Even if she was not as big as she could be, she was starting to stand or sit in certain positions, so her back wouldn’t hurt so much later. Her favorite way of standing now was with her legs slightly separated and her hands resting in her belly. At the moment, she didn’t pay to much attention to it, being too sleepy and more tired than usual, to try to remember from where did she knew him. But, thirty minutes later, when she looked at him again in her office, she realized that she knew him because he was the secretary of the CEO, and quickly she understood that she was royally fucked.

“Ms. Y/l/n, I’m sorry to interrupt your work like this, but we heard some rumors, and we need to know if they’re true” Y/n smiled as sweetly as she could, and cleared her throat. 

“What rumors may I ask?” 

“That you’re pregnant" She stared at him with a blank face and exhaled a heavy breath. There was no point in hiding it anymore, so she stood up from her desk, even if she wasn’t wearing her blazer and nodded.

“Yes sir, as you can see I am. Why, is there a problem?” 

She saw the way the men were looking at the stomach and she started to feel dizzy. She tried to be positive. They’d realize that the baby didn’t affect her work performance and they’d leave her alone. But her logical side wouldn’t shut up. They won’t want to deal with a pregnant lady. Probably all they can think of right now is about you wanting paid maternity leave, and asking for free hours to take care of your baby. When they look at you all they can see is a waste of money.

“Not at all,” said one man that she didn’t recognize, but she guessed he was a member of the board of directors. “but you should have told us about this… issue earlier” Y/n decided to not respond that, figuring that he was probably right. “You are a great employee Ms. Y/l/n, we want you to know that. But at least until you figure how to deal with this problem yo-“

“I’m not qualified for this work anymore.”

“Exactly, you will keep your current position, but until further notice you will be replaced and won’t be able to participate in the conferences and will mostly do paperwork instead of resea- Miss, are you okay?”

“My baby is- is not a problem” she tried to walk to them, but lost her balance midway. “I…” she rested against her desk. “I don’t feel goo-” She suddenly felt her legs giving up.

The last thing she saw was Hoseok’s coat, carefully hanged in one of her office chairs. 

She woke up startled, feeling her baby moving like crazy. She tried to focus her sight, and to remember where she was and how she got there. Soon, she realized she was in an hospital bed, and that Hoseok was sitting besides her, with his head resting on the side of the bed and both of his hands caressing her belly. That’s probably why they’re moving. 

“Do you feel it?” she asked with a husky voice. Hoseok looked at her and she noticed how tired he looked. His hair was disheveled, and he had a red mark in his cheek that she assumed was from resting his head on his hand for too long. He nodded and stood up, to get her a glass of water. 

“Yes, she’s been moving like that for a while now” he said in a cold tone. 

“She?” He started at her with a blank face and sighed. She has never seen him like that before, she wasn’t used to Hoseok looking at her and not smiling, and the face he was giving her made her heart feel heavy. Was he mad at her?

“The nurse told me it was a girl by accident, when he showed me that your collapse didn’t affect her.” He gave her the glass of water and started to walk away. “I’ll let the doctor know you’re awake.” 

She watched him walk away from the room and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. He probably knew by now, that she lied to him. She decide to not to think about it for now, that probably Hoseok was acting so cold just because he was scared, instead, she focused on her belly and smiled. A baby girl. The last time they went to do an ultrasound, the doctor wasn’t able to say if it was a boy or a girl, because of the position the baby was in. And to find out that she was having a girl in a situation like this made her feel kind of bittersweet.

“Well, it’s nice to see you’re up!” Dr. Jeon’s voice made her snap out of her deep thoughts. She smiled at the doctor awkwardly and tried to sit up right. Hoseok helped her without hesitation, grabbing her by her arms and lifting her up in a swift, careful movement. But he didn’t look at her in the eyes. 

“I’ve already told daddy everything, but I wanted to tell you in person.” She smiled, took a seat besides the bed, and started to check her vitals and state. “Your and the baby’s condition is okay, after this talk and a couple of routine studies we will let you go. But I would like to recommend to take your maternity leave as soon as possible. You fainted at work because of a sudden blood pressure drop. It’s nothing serious, so you shouldn’t worry. But since it’s your first pregnancy, and you’re due in only three months, I’d like you to take it easy and rest.” 

The doctor looked at Hoseok then at her and smiled.

“I’ll tell the nurse to help you change and get your stuff, and then you’ll both be able to leave. I would like to see you again next week though, just to keep an eye to your blood pressure.” 

Once they were in her home again, Y/n watched how Hoseok took a beer out of the fridge and sat in the sofa without even looking at her. She couldn’t deal with the tension in the air anymore, she had to know what was going on inside of his head. 

“Hoseok, what’s wrong?” he looked at her and laughed. 

“What’s wrong? nothing much, it’s just that I got a call when I was working in the store from the hospital, telling me that you were hospitalized because you collapsed at work”

“Look Hoseok it was nothi-“ 

“No I’m not done, because it was not just only that.” He said walking towards her. “I’d like to add the fact that I drove like crazy to the hospital not knowing what could had happened to you, and preparing myself for the worst kind of shit, only to get there and being informed by your boss that you fainted because your company found out you were pregnant and told you that you would be replaced.” 

“Hoseok, I know I shouldn’t have lied. I’m sorry” 

“It’s not only that you lied, you put yourself and the baby in danger!” he screamed. “you don’t know How scared I was in the way to the hospital. You could have spare us from this situation Y/n.“ 

“Oh my god! Of course Hoseok, as if I planned to faint .” 

“You know that’s not what I mean! You could have avoided this awful situation and just tell me and your work the truth earlier!” Y/n scoffed and walked closer to him. Her blood was boiling. He had the right to be mad because she lied, but why couldn’t he understand that she was just trying to not lose her job! It was never her intention to put the baby in any kind of dangerous situation.

“Well Hoseok, I’m sorry I don’t have the privilege you have as a man to just make a child and keep living your life as if nothing ever happened!” she was the one screaming now. “Maybe you didn’t notice because you didn’t have to give up on anything. My whole life is upside down now, I don’t do half of the stuff I used to do without getting tired or worrying too much for the baby! I’m sorry I didn’t want to lose my work, the thing I worked so hard to get.”

“I didn’t give up on anything? I changed my whole life for you! I made you and that baby the center of my universe” his voice was shaking and Y/n noticed that his eyes were red. “I did nothing but support you, and give you everything you could ever need, and now you say that I didn’t give up on anything?” he sat in the sofa again and covered his face with his hands. She looked at him with teary eyes and sighed. 

“If we’re such a bother for you, why don’t you make us all a favor and get the hell out of my house?”

“What?” he said with wide eyes. “I don’t need you, Hoseok. I can’t help it to think that I should have never told you that I was pregnant.” He stood up and looked at her with angry eyes. 

“You don’t mean that" 

“Get out" 

They stared each other in silence. Hoseok was looking at her with such intensity the she felt like suffocating. She didn’t thought things would turn out like this, and she didn’t know why she said all that stuff. But there was no turning back now. Hoseok shook his head and walked out of her apartment without saying a word. Y/n stood in the middle of her living room. Her hands were shaking and she could feel tears falling down. Slowly, She walked to her bedroom with shaky legs, and sat in the bed. She saw the stuff that Hoseok had left in her room, the comic books, the clothes, even some of his collection toys that he bought to decorate her bookshelf, and started to cry harder. Y/n never felt so much pain in her life, she didn’t even knew it was possible to feel this heartbroken. She laid on the bed and tried to stop her tears to keep falling. 

“What the fuck I am going to do now”

* * *

“ _So, how are you?”_ Y/n sighed and took a bite of her cake. 

“I’m good, my back kinda hurts because of all the reading I’m doing I guess, and I cant hold in my pee. But besides that I’m alright.” Her sister laughed softly.

 _“Good. What are you reading?_ She looked at the batman comic book in her lap and sighed again. She missed Hoseok like death, and sometimes she felt so lonely that she read his comics, or used the clothes he left behind. She knew it was weird, but she couldn’t stop herself from doing it.

“Some stupid comic book Hoseok left here” there was no point in lying to her sister. 

“ _Oh Y/n.._ ” said her sister with a sad voice. “ _You should call him. You’ve been apart for more time I thought you would be, and I don’t think it’s doing you any good honey. I mean, it’s been two months._ ” She knew that her sister was right. She was a sad, lonely, and boring pregnant lady now that Hoseok wasn’t with her. But she was still ashamed of all the things she had said to him, and couldn’t get herself to face him yet.

“I know, I know… I just” she didn’t know what to say, what excuse to come up with. She heard her sister sigh from the other side of the line. 

“ _I’ll tell you what. In three week I’ll be back home from this boring business trip and help you talk to him. How that sounds?_ ” Y/n kept silence for a couple of seconds, weighting the pros and the cons of letting her sister help her sort things out with Hoseok. _Whatever._

“Okay, sounds good" 

“ _Great! I have to go now darling, I’m sorry._ ” 

“It’s okay Lucy, see you in three weeks” 

“ _See you!_ ”

Y/n hung up the phone and stared at her now empty plate of cake. She contemplated if she should get her third piece of the day. _Fuck it_. She stood up and went to the kitchen to get more cake, but halfway she felt a gush of liquid going down her legs. She looked down to the floor expecting to find that she just peed herself, but instead, she saw a puddle of a strange liquid surrounding her feet. Suddenly she felt another wave of pain in her back, and dropped her plate on the floor.

_Oh my fucking god._

* * *

__

“You’re so goddamn stupid sometimes. I wish I could punch you in the face so fucking hard you go back to your senses.” Jimin stared at Hoseok (who was now choking with a piece of burrito) with an angry face. Taehyung and Jungkook looked at the scene that was happening in front of them with wide eyes. 

“Holy shit, he cursed” said Jungkook. Jimin decided to ignore the younger boy’s comment. 

“Am I the only one who realizes that what Hoseok is doing is complete bullshit?”

“Who would know church boy knew so many bad words” laughed Taehyung. 

“Um, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that there’s a woman out there that is carrying your child in her fucking belly and you, because of some childish fight, haven’t talked to her in two months"

Hoseok sighed and threw what was left of the burrito he was eating, in the plastic box it had came. He wasn’t hungry anymore. He haven’t told his friends, he actually tried to contact her plenty of times, but he didn’t knew what to say to her if she decided to give him a chance to talk. Every time he dialed her number, he didn’t have to courage to press call, and every time he drove to her home, he ended driving past it and going back to his place. He knew he shouldn’t have left, but he did. And now, he didn’t know how to fix it. 

“It wasn’t childish. She said she didn’t need me, and told me to fuck off. I just did what she wanted” Jimin stood up and walked towards where Hoseok was seating, crouching down to be in the same eye level as him 

“Are you hearing yourself? She didn’t mean those words, she just said them in the heat of the moment. Of course she needs you, asshole.”

“Oh my god” said Jungkook “ Jimin hyung looks so cool right now.“

“You two think the same as Jimin?” Hoseok asked. Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and and looked at him. 

“To be honest I don’t think it was wrong of you to leave. I mean I would have done the same.” Jimin looked at him with exasperated eyes and opened his mouth to talk, but Taehyung stopped him. “but I think it was wrong of you to not go back as soon as you realized you fucked up.” 

“I don’t know if you did bad or good, but I do know that you were 100% more happy when you were with her, with them, than now. So you should try to fix all this mess”

“Look at you Kookie, saying something smart.” Said Jimin patting him on the head. Hoseok pushed is hair back and looked at his three friends. 

All of them were right, he was being an asshole. He’s never seen Jimin so mad, even less heard him curse so much, but he had a point. Both him and Y/n had said things they didn’t mean that day. He was so scared that he felt something he had never felt before, and he didn’t knew how to express his worries and thoughts to her without sounding mad. My fucking stupid mouth and my emotional constipation isn’t a great combo.

“Okay, okay. You’re right” he said with a defeated voice. “But what should I do know? I’ve been trying to gather up some courage to call her since the day after the fight, but I don’t know, I can’t” 

“You know what you should do?” said Jimin grabbing Hoseok by the shoulders and looking at him straight to his eyes. “Grow a fucking pair of balls, call her, and pray to God for her to forgive you and not tell you to go fuck yourself.”

“Like, no homo Jimin, but you look super hot right now” All three of them looked at Jungkook with weird faces. He cleared his throat and laughed. “Anyways, I’ll go get your phone.” They watched him leave the room, and Taehyung sighed. 

“He’s so weird sometimes” 

“Are we really doing this?” asked Hoseok with a worried voice. “What should I say? What if she doesn’t answer my call?”

“Look, just call her and then if she answer apologize. We’ll be here helping you.” Taehyung said.

Hoseok nodded and stood up. He was walking around his living room like a caged animal. He should think this through. _First of all, say that you’re sorry. And then, tell her that you miss her and that you want, no, that you’d like to see her again if she wants to. Yeah, that sounds good. And then-_

“Hyung!” screamed Jungkook, running into the living room. “Hurry, take the phone. She’s calling!” Hoseok froze in place with his mouth open. 

“I- What?” Jimin grabbed the phone from Jungkook’s hand and gave it to him, losing his patience.

“Answer the fucking phone Hoseok!” He took the phone and answered the call without thinking it twice.

“Hey y/n.” his friends looked at him with nervous faces. Jungkook sent him a thumbs up, giving him courage to speak again. “I was about to ca-“ 

_“Hoseok please I need you to come here and help me!”_ he frowned and sent his friends a strange look. 

“What? Calm down, what’s wrong?”

 _“I’m alone and I’m so scared I think my waters broke and I don’t know what to do. Please come here!”_

“What’s she saying?” asked Jungkook but Hoseok ignored him. 

“Are you saying that-”

“ _She’s fucking coming Hoseok, I’m in labor_ ”

“Oh my fucking god.” He said, looking desperately for his car keys “ stay where you are. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Hoseok left his house quickly, ignoring his friends questions. He checked his car trunk to see if the baby bag they prepared was still there. He took a big towel from it and put it on the back seat, remembering the advices Michel, Y/n’s brother in law, gave him ‘when our first kid was born, we weren’t prepared. The car was a mess when we got to the hospital. So remember to put a towel where she will sit’. He drove as fats as he could to her house, and when he got there, Y/n was already out of her apartment complex, talking to an old lady and wearing wet shorts.

“Y/n!” he said getting out of the car and going to her “are you okay?” She looked at him with surprised eyes and started to cry. The lady that was besides her smiled at him before leaving them alone. Hoseok hugged her to try to calm her.

“I’m so glad you’re here” she cried “I was so scared, I asked my neighbor to help me down the stairs.“ Hoseok kissed her forehead and nodded.

“Its okay, I’m here now. Let me take you to the hospital.”

The ride to the hospital was full of Y/n’s whimpers, because of the contractions. She had stopped crying now, but Hoseok noticed that she was in pain, and that she was getting angry at his constant questions. He tried to be as quiet as he could, wanting to give her space. But it was hard to see her suffering like that and not being able to do or say anything to make her feel better. 

“We’re here baby” he said turning off the engine “it will be over soon” Y/n just glared at him, making him smile nervously. 

When they got into the hospital, the nurse in the front desk smiled at them and guided them to a delivery room, where she told Y/n to change into the hospital gown and to wait for the doctor. Hoseok helped her to change, and to get to bed. She looked agitated, and was holding on his hand with a strength he never knew she had. Maybe it was not the best moment to talk about the last time they saw each other, but Hoseok needed to take his feeling out of his chest. 

“Look Y/n, about last time-“

“We both acted like shitheads. I forgive you, you forgive me, blah blah blah. Now, shut up before I punch you in the face.” He looked at her with shocked face, and opened his mouth to respond but someone interrupted him. 

“Well Mr. Jung, is nice to see you again!” he turned around and saw Dr. Jeon, smiling widely as if she just won the lottery. “I see the baby is coming earlier than we expected.” She asked Y/n to open her legs more, and examined her. “The cervix dilation is great, only a couple inches more and we will be able to start the delivery.” She said patting her knee and smiling at Hoseok again. “So Y/n, honey, how are you feeling?” Y/n grunted and looked at her with furious eyes.

“I want you to give me drugs.” The doctor just laughed, but Hoseok looked at her scared. 

“I see, I’ll send a nurse to give you an epidural.” She turned around and looked at Hoseok with playful eyes.

“Get ready daddy, I can tell she will be a rough one.”

Hoseok watched the nurse apply Y/n the anesthesia and sighed deeply when he saw her face relax almost instantly. Y/n laid in bed again with the nurse help, and after a couple of minutes she smiled and stretched her arms looking for Hoseok. He held her hands and noticed that she wasn’t shaking anymore.

“Yes” said Y/n, “that’s what I’m talking about. Drugs.” 

“Are you feeling better now” asked Hoseok when the nurse left the room.

“I don’t feel like killing you for getting me pregnant anymore, I’d like to punch you though” she giggled. “and it doesn’t feel like a horse is kicking me on the back every five minutes, just slight pain. So you could say I’m better now”

Hoseok looked at her carefully. Her face was red and she was sweating. He could tell that the pain was still there, but the she was really feeling a little bit better. He sat in the chair besides the bed in silence, letting her rest. She was with her eyes closed, and was playing with his fingers. After what felt like years for hHoseok, Dr. Jeon walked to the room again, still smiling. She examined Y/n dilation and the frequency of her contractions again and clapped happily.

“Okay, we’re ready! Come here Hoseok, you’ll be my assistant today”

“Okay!.. Wait, What?”

“You heard me. You will help me and Y/n to bring this baby to the world.” Hoseok stared at her with wide eyes. “Okay now, Y/n try to sit up, open your legs as much as you can, and when I tell you to, push really hard for ten seconds. Okay?” she did everything the doctor said and nodded.

“Okay, I think I’m ready” Dr. Jeon looked at Hoseok, and he nodded too. “For now, just help Y/n to push, but when it’s time, I’ll call you, you’ll put on a pair of gloves and come here. Okay?” he took one of Y/n’s hands and kissed it. “Okay” “Right! On the count of three push as hard as you can Y/n. One… two… three… push!” 

Y/n closed her eyes and did as she was told. Her face turned even more red that it was before and she was frowning hard. Hoseok felt as if she was about to break his fingers. Sweat was forming in his forehead and his breath was almost as quick and short as Y/n’s.

“Ahhhhhh, son of a bitch!” screamed Y/n startling Hoseok.

“You did amazing sweetie,” said Dr. Jeon “now, push again!” 

Hoseok watched with worried eyes how hard Y/n was working. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and her whimpers got louder and louder. He didn’t know what to do but to say sweet words to her, not knowing if she was able to understand what was he saying,

“You’ve got this baby.” 

She seemed to be in much more pain than before, and she looked exhausted. Hoseok was doing everything he could to keep her calm, but it’s wasn’t working and he was staring to panic too. Time was moving slow, and Dr. Jeon told Y/n to keep pushing several times, before he heard her scream his name. 

“Hoseok! I see her head, come here!” He stared at her perplexed, but looked for a pair of gloves anyways, and went to where the doctor was. He scrunched down, and looked at what the doctor was doing, and god, he’d never seen something so disgusting yet amazing in his whole life. 

“Oh dear god” he said walking away “that looks…”

“It looks awful I know, but I need you to come here and help me” she said. “Y/n, you’re going to push really hard one last time and Hoseok and I will help you get the baby out”

“If I push harder I’ll shit myself!” Hoseok looked at Dr. Jeon with ‘that’s not possible, right?’ eyes, but she ignored him and smiled to Y/n.

“Don’t worry about that darling, just push. Ready.. go!”

Y/n started to push again, harder than never, and screamed so loud that it made Hoseok flinch. Hoseok looked under Y/n’s hospital gown again and saw his baby girl’s head peeking out. He felt his heart starting to beat loud and fast, and he didn’t know if it was because of the amount of blood he just saw, or the fact the her daughter was seconds apart for being finally born. The doctor got half of his baby body out when she looked at him, and smiled. It was time. With a last short push from Y/n, Dr. Jeon was able to take out the rest of her body, and then Hoseok heard the most beautiful sound in the universe. His daughter voice. He looked at her with teary eyes, and his chest filled with so much love he felt he was about to die. 

“Do you want to cut the navel string, daddy?” asked Dr. Jeon with a huge smile. Hoseok nodded and carefully, he did what she told him to do. 

A nurse wrapped his baby with a clean blanket, and let him hold her for the first time. He looked at his baby with loving eyes, and walked towards Y/n, who was laying in the bed exhausted. When she saw the baby, she started to cry again, and reached out for her. 

“Baby, I introduce you to mommy, mommy this is our baby” Y/n held her in her arms as if she was the most precious thing she ever saw. 

“You did amazing Y/n” he said to her. She smiled at him but didn’t answer. Hoseok started to feel anxious again. What of she was still mad at him? What if this was the last time he saw her and his daughter? “I just, I just want to tell you that I’m really sorry for everything I said. I just hope you forgive some-

“ “Hoseok” she said with a stern voice, holding the baby closer to her chest. “shut up and kiss me already” 

Hoseok never felt more happy in his whole life.

* * *

“I can’t believe Hoseok created such a beautiful baby, with that ugly genes of his” said Taehyung admiring the baby, that was in Y/n's arms.

“She probably got most of Y/n’s genes" said Krystal taking a sip of her tea. 

"You right” murmured Taehyung. 

“She has daddy’s nose though” said Y/n looking at her baby, “Right kookie?” She laughed at the younger boy’s expression. He was looking at the baby with wide shiny eyes, and open mouth. He looked truly fascinated, and when he touched her little hand with his finger and she hold it, he gasped out loud. 

“Such a small human being. She is amazing” “Of course she is amazing!” said Hoseok pushing him out of her way, 

“She’s my and Y/n’s daughter” he pecked Y/n on the lips before taking the baby on his arms, making Taehyung grunt. 

“Please, get a room.”

“But _please_ ,” said Jimin with a tired voice. “Remember to use a condom this time.”

Mia choked on her cookie and Taehyung laughed so loud he startled the baby, making her cry. 

“Shit Taehyung, you woke her up!” said Hoseok angry. 

“She has a pretty strong pair of lungs for being so small” said Jungkook, still with fascinated eyes.

“Loud ass baby” mumbled under her breath Krystal smiling softly, making Y/n glare jokingly at her. 

She looked at her friends with a smile. Hoseok was still trying to calm the baby, and Y/n laughed whe he saw Jungkook trying to help. Her heart felt so full of love she wanted to cry.

Y/n never felt so happy before in her whole life.  



End file.
